


Like What You See, Pinetree? (BillDip)

by Cloudkid_58



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human Bill Cipher, Lemon, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudkid_58/pseuds/Cloudkid_58
Summary: After days of trying to lose his virginity, Dipper finally gives up. But when a certain triangle comes into the picture and promises him a good time, who is he to refuse?





	Like What You See, Pinetree? (BillDip)

Dipper Pines was frustrated. After weeks of trying to lose his virginity, he finally decided to give up. Finding someone to have sex with proved to be much harder than he thought. He'd asked tons of girls at school to do it with him but all of them either laughed or cringed and ran away. 

At 16 years old it should have been way easier for him to find a good lay. He wasn't that ugly, was he? 

Dipper shook the thought away and walked through the Mystery Shack. As upset as he was, it was probably best to not take the rejections personal. 

'If I was them, I wouldn't fuck me either,' he thought to himself as he turned the doorknob to his room. 

Before he even opened the door he sensed a strong source of energy coming from the other side. 

It was obvious who it was and he wasn't in the mood to be dealing with their nonsense. 

With a heavy sigh he pushed the door open and said, "Bill, get out. If you're here to make a deal with me then just know that I'm seriously not in the mood."

His voice was harsh and snappy. 

"Well geez Pinetree," the triangle said while jumping up and down on Dipper's bed. "What's got you in a mood? The girls at school don't wanna put out?" He let out a laugh that echoed across the room. 

"How did you know that?"

"Ugh Pinetree I've explained this a million times. I know everything about everything."

Dipper's cheeks flushed. "Well then yeah, I guess I'm just frustrated. It seems like no one likes me."

"Aw, Pinetree. I like you." 

The demon winked— Or did he blink? Dipper wasn't quite sure. 

"Yeah, well you don't like me in that way," Dipper said in frustration. "And even if you did like me it wouldn't matter because you're a triangle. I couldn't have sex with you even if I wanted to."

Dipper crossed his arms and turned away. 

"Wait just a minute," Bill said. "Are you forgetting that I'm an all powerful dream demon that can literally bend the rules of the universe to fit my agenda? Changing myself to human form is child's play."

Upon hearing that, Dipper perked up. Sure, Bill was a guy and Dipper was mainly into girls but that didn't mean anything. After 16 years of being a virgin he was in no position to pass up the offer. 

"Okay," Dipper said eagerly. "I'll take you up on that. I mean, what else can I do at this point?"

He held out his hand for Bill to shake it. 

Bill shook his hand and said, "We can discuss the details later, for now let's just get started."

Bill's snapped his fingers and Dipper watched as his entire body turned red with ancient symbols appearing all over the place. He spun around in a circle while bright beams of light blinded Dipper, causing him to cover his eyes. 

He let out a grunt. 

"Well, well, well. Whatcha think?" Bill asked when the bright light finally faded. 

Dipper uncovered his eyes and took a look at Bill. He was human. A beautiful human with pale skin and honey colored hair that perfectly matched his long tailcoat. The only part of him that even remotely resembled the old Bill was his eyes; almond shaped with thin slits in place of where the pupils would be. 

"Wow," Dipper said in awe. His mouth hung open. 

"Like what you see, Pinetree?"

Bill twirled dramatically and laughed. 

"So um," Dipper's voice cracked and he quickly covered it up with a cough. "How are we gonna start this?"

A bead of sweat formed on his forehead and he felt an undeniable tightening in his pants. 

Bill smirked and walked closer to Dipper. He pushed him onto the bed and fell to his knees, unzipping Dipper's pants with ease and pulling out his length. 

"Not a bad package," Bill said, pumping his length before taking it into his mouth. 

Dipper let out a stifled moan. 

He'd never felt anything like it before. It was like Bill's tongue had brought him into a whole new world. 

Dipper stared down at the boy in between his legs and watched as he bobbed his head up and down. 

"Bill," he moaned out, tugging at his hair. 

Feeling Bill's tongue on his cock definitely wasn't something he'd been expecting but he welcomed it with open arms. He just couldn't wait to stick it into Bill, that was what he had been anticipating ever since he saw his human form. 

"Ah," Dipper gasped when he finally came into the older boy's mouth. His cheeks were red and his breath was uncontrollable. 

Bill wasted no time in climbing on top of him and removing both of their clothes. When they were fully naked he placed his lips on top of Dipper's and kissed him, letting all of his cum trickle into his mouth. 

Dipper tweaked Bill's erect nipples. 

"Lay on your stomach," Dipper commanded. 

Bill raised his eyebrows. "Usually I like to be the dominant one but since it's your first time I guess I can make an exception."

He did what he was told and laid on the bed, face down and ass up. 

"Okay," Dipper said with a nervous sigh. 

He spit onto his fingers and rubbed it over Bill's hole. 

He stuck a finger in. 

"Pinetree~" Bill teased. "You seem to know a lot about gay sex. Any particular reason for that?"

"Uh well." Dipper's cheeks flushed.  

"I'm just kidding Little Dipper. I know everything about everything. That means that I know about all the gay porn you've watched over the years."

His tone was condescending. 

"Oh yeah?" Dipper asked, thrusting his finger in and out of Bill. "It was worth it though wasn't it? I mean, I'd like to think that I'm doing pretty good."

Dipper smirked and pulled his finger out of Bill, quickly replacing it with his dick. 

He thrusted in and out. His hands were firmly planted on Bill's waist for support. Quickening his pace, he leaned closer to Bill and licked his neck. 

His skin was silky smooth and it tasted like milk chocolate. 

"You taste so good," Dipper said before pulling back. 

He spread Bill's cheeks further apart and delivered several hard smacks to his ass.

Dipper never thought that he would be so bold during his first time having sex but with Bill it was like he could do whatever to him and he would still enjoy it. He didn't have to worry about smacking too hard since Bill liked pain and he didn't have to worry about doing anything wrong since the demon seemed to accept— and even appreciate his mistakes. 

"Ah Bill, I'm close."

Dipper clenched his teeth and prepared to pull out when Bill looked back at him. 

"It's okay. Just let it all out in my ass," he panted. 

He was a breathless, moaning mess. His cheeks were red and his perfectly styled blonde hair had been messed up from the pounding he'd just been given. 

"Fuck," Dipper moaned when he finally came. "We should do this more often."

He pulled out of Bill and they both collapsed onto the bed side by side. 

"Definitely," Bill agreed. His eyes were wide. "Since you were such a good partner I guess I won't kill you."

Dipper turned to face him. "You were gonna kill me?"

Bill nodded. "But since you were so good I figured I should change up our deal just a little bit. You see, from now on I'll be fucking you whenever I feel like it. And I guess every once in a while when you're especially good I'll let you dominate again. For now, though, I own you."

He held out his hand for Dipper to shake. "What do you say Pinetree?"

Dipper had to admit, having sex with a guy was way better than he thought it would be. It was hot, raw, and erotic. The most erotic experience of his not so experienced sex life. 

He smiled at Bill's offer. 

"You've got yourself a deal."


End file.
